Welcome to the Blade Restaurant
is the eighth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the first part of the World of Blade arc. Synopsis to be added Plot Arriving in the World of Blade, Tsukasa assumes the disguise of the Chief Waiter of the BOARD Corporation, a mega corporate with hired Kamen Riders to battle the Undead under an immoral ranking system. When the Elephant Undead goes on the attack, Sakuya Hishigata battles the Undead as Kamen Rider Garren as Kazuma Kendate arrives and transforms into Kamen Rider Blade. When the Capricorn Undead joins the fray, Tsukasa joins the fight, dispatching the Elephant Undead using Ryuki's powers. Afterwards, Natsumi and Yusuke meet BOARD's president Hajime Shijo, who decides to promote Tsukasa to the rank of King while Kazuma Kendate is demoted from Ace to 7 for disobedience and Mutsuki Kuroba is promoted from King to Ace, thereby becoming Kamen Rider Leangle. As a result, he is forced to work under Tsukasa in the cafeteria. When he is forced to give up the Blay Buckle after being demoted a second time, Kazuma refuses and runs off. Just as Tsukasa tries to convince Kazuma to do the right thing, Kamata arrives and attacks them as the Paradoxa Undead. As Decade battles the Paradoxa Undead with the Capricorn Undead backing him up, Kazuma becomes Blade and fights Garren and Leangle. However, both fights are interrupted with the appearance of Kamen Rider Chalice, who takes the Blay Buckle off of Kazuma and takes out the other Riders before fighting Decade one-on-one. Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade, Ryuki **Attack Ride: Strike Vent **Form Ride: **Final Form Ride: **Final Attack Ride: Decade *'Forms:' **Decade, Decade Ryuki Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Secretary: * Announce(Voice): * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Blade: * Kamen Rider Garren: * Kamen Rider Leangle: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, . *'Viewership': 8.4% *First time Decade changes into Ryuki and uses his powers. *This episode marks the 900th episode of the entire Kamen Rider Series. *This episode and the next are the only ones within the first thirteen episodes of Decade not written by first half head writer Shō Aikawa. Ironically, they were instead written by his successor, Shoji Yonemura. **Of further ironic note is that this is a tribute episode for Kamen Rider Blade, a season for which Aikawa served as the replacement head writer in its second half. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 2 features episodes 6-9: Battle Trial: Ryuki World, Super Trick of the Real Criminal, Welcome to the Blade Restaurant and Blade Blade. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ブレイド食堂いらっしゃいませ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ブレイド食堂いらっしゃいませ｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers